Amor un medio
by Ranma-InuyashaLover
Summary: Para los fans de la pareja R&A, medio cursi, Ranma y Akane logran mantener su relacion medio oculta, pocos contratiempos, algo de humor, algo de enredo y mucho amor ... mal summary lo se ... lemon ... también espero actualizar cada mes
1. La Confesion

Aclaraciones: Los personajes NO me pertenecen, esta historia la escribo sin fines lucrativos, solo es por entretenimiento personal. Veran ligeros cambios hacia las personalidades. Con el avance de la historia este fic contendra escenas LEMON. Por el momento es todo. Gracias por leerme.

**Amor 1/2**

**CAPITULO 1 La confesión**

"KASUMI!!!! Que vas a preparar hoy de comer??" le pregunto el maestro Happosai.

"Aun no se, maestro" le contesto con una gentil sonrisa "No se si preparar Yakisoba o Yakimeshi y Tepanyaki o Teriyaki "

"YAKIMESHI y TEPANYAKI!!!" sugirió con un grito el Maestro Happosai.

"Esta bien maestro haré Yakimeshi y Tepanyaki" concluyo Kasumi "Ahora, necesito ir a la tienda por los ingredientes, en seguida vuelvo"

"Adiós preciosa Kasumi" se despidió el maestro.

// Creo que iré a recolectar mas piezas para mi colección de pantaletas, jijijiji// pensó con una gran sonrisa y sus clásicos ojos de degenerado.

-- De regreso a casa --

"Akane, te puedo hacer una pregunta?" dijo un joven de cabello negro amarrado en una trenza.

"Claro Ranma" le contesto una chica de cabello corto azul oscuro.

"Pero no te vayas a enojar"

"Ya dime que es"

"Prométemelo"

"Te lo prometo, ya dime que pasa"

"¿Por qué siempre defiendes a Pe-chan y nunca dejas explicarte lo que paso?" con un poco de pena.

"No se …talvez por que siempre estas molestándolo"

"No es cierto….a veces él es el que empieza"

"¿Cómo va a empezar él si es solo un pequeño y hermoso cerdito"

"Pues es la verdad, él es el que a veces empieza"

"Pues…. no se que decirte Ranma"

"Prométeme que la próxima vez me dejaras aclararte las cosas y que no vas a empezar a golpearme o ponerte de su lado"

"Pero Ranma.."

"Por favor Akane"

"Ok ,te lo prometo"

-- En ese momento--

"OHHH Mi preciosa Akane…" el chico, de pelo corto color castaño, que venia corriendo recibió un fuerte golpe por parte de Ranma y Akane.

"ALEJATE DE ELLA KUNO!!!...deja de molestar" le espeto Ranma.

"KUNO NO EMPIECES"

"Saotome hay que pelear, el que gane se queda con Akane" le propuso Kuno a Ranma.

"YO NO SOY UN PREMIO!!!" les grito Akane

"De acuerdo, pelemos… pero cumple tu palabra" acepto Ranma

Empieza la pelea con un movimiento de Kuno, pero como siempre Ranma la acabo con el siguiente golpe.

"Si!! Gané"

En ese momento llego un olor muy peculiar, como a flores silvestres, e hizo que Ranma se sintiera por un momento hipnotizado

"Te puedo hacer una pregunta, Ranma"

"Claro , Akane" dijo volteando a verla.

Cuando la miro se sintió de nuevo hipnotizado, sentía la necesidad de ser completamente honesto con Akane. De confesarle sus sentimientos mas profundos.

"¿Te gusta alguna de tus prometidas??" pregunto Akane poniéndose un poco nerviosa y ligeramente sonrojada.

Ranma pensó rápidamente en todas sus prometidas, la ultima fue la que lo hizo sonrojar, no era una modelo pero la amaba con locura, poco a poco ella se fue ganando su amor. De hecho le había atraído desde el primer día que la conoció.

"Si" respondió rotunda pero gentilmente.

"La amas?" pregunto Akane anhelando que Ranma dijera que no.

"Si"

Akane se puso sumamente triste.

"E…en…ese…caso…te…libro de nuestro compromiso"

"QUE?!?!?!?!" le pregunto atónito.

En ese momento llego un muchacho de cabello negro con una banda, amarilla con manchas negras, en la frente.

"Akane podría hablar contigo" le pregunto tímidamente pero con un poco de valor, ya que había escuchado la conversación de la pareja desde unos matorrales.

"NO!!!...ella esta hablando conmigo…habla con ella después, vete Ryoga"

"¿Qué sucede, Ranma?¿ Por qué le dices eso a Ryoga?"

"No me iré… si quieres que me vaya, pelea conmigo"

"Sabes que te voy a derrotar"

"No, esta vez no me derrotaras"

"Si eso piensas" le contesto Ranma

"No quiero que peleen por m…"

Rápidamente Ranma tomo a Akane, la cargo y se fue saltando por los techos y bardas hasta que perdió de vista a Ryoga.

"¿Qué te pasa Ranma?¿Por qué hiciste eso?" le pregunto la chica atónita.

"Tu… y… yo…tenemos… una…conversación… y no la hemos acabado" un poco agitado pues había tardado como diez minutos en librarse de Ryoga completamente.

"Pero…"

"No nada de pero, por que me dijiste eso?"

"Que cosa??" haciéndose la inocente, volteando hacia otro lado.

"Lo de que me liberabas de nuestro compromiso"

"Yo… supongo que querrás estar con la mujer que amas" le dijo sumamente triste.

"Si, pero tu no sabes a quien amo o ¿si?"

"Bueno no… pero tu siempre me esas molestando de que no se cocinar, que no tengo figura, que soy una marimacho y todo eso" con un hilo de voz.

"Yo… bueno… yo" tartamudeo y termino con un suspiro.

Akane ya no soporto mas y decidió por que no quería que Ranma la viera llorando.

Ella llevaba varios pasos corriendo cuando Ranma ya la había alcanzado, tomado de la mano y la había detenido.

Ranma reunió el valor y dijo casi en un susurro pero muy audible.

"Akane…yo…te amo"

Akane volteo a ver a Ranma. Cuando ambos se miraron:

"Ranma no juegues conmigo"

"Te amo, Akane yo te amo, TE AMO!!!"

"Pero y tu prometida, me dijiste que te gustaba y que la amabas"

"Acaso nuestros padres dijeron que nosotros éramos prometidos"

"Bueno si pero yo pensé…"

"…Que era Ukyo, Shampoo o Kodachi, pero que crees? Te falto una"

"Acaso hay otra?"

"Si …tu"

Cuando Ranma dijo esto Akane se sonrojo muchísimo.

"Ranma, en serio me quieres??"

"No, TE ADORO"

"Entonces por que siempre me molestas" le reprocho.

"Te juro que nunca lo hago adrede… en serio… no se por que lo hago" muy apenado.

"Si, pero hieres mis sentimientos"

"Perdóname, por favor perdóname" le suplico Ranma a Akane.

"Solo si prometes que no lo volverás a hacer"

"Lo prometo"

"Akane… me preguntaba… si …quisierasserminovia?"

"Habla bien Ranma, no te entendí"

"¿Quieres ser…" pero alguien los volvió a interrumpir, aunque esta vez era una chica china de cabello morado, montada en una bicicleta, que repartía comida de un restaurante llamado Café Gato y le había dado en la cara a Ranma.

"Nihao Ranma!!!" lo saludo muy sonriente.

"Shampoo ¿Qué haces aquí?" le pregunto Akane con cara de pocos amigos.

"Vengo a casarme con mi prometido, Akane"

"…."

"Shampoo quítate de encima de mi!!!"

Akane al ver esta escena se enojo muchísimo.

"Bien los dejos solos"

"AKANE!!!!!"

"Ranma, deja que se valla, así tu y yo podemos casarnos a gusto"

"Shampoo escúchame bien…tu y yo no vamos a casarnos NUNCA!!!"

"Pero Shampoo ama a Ranma"

"Primero deja de hablar de ti en tercera persona y segundo no me importa ni interesa que me ames yo … NO… te… AMO, NO TE AMO!!!"

"Pero Ranma…"

"Adiós Shampoo" y se fue por los techos en busca de Akane.

"AKANE!!!...AKANE//donde estas mi amor??// AKA…" Ranma la vio sentada en una banca del parque llorando en silencio.

Se acerco silenciosamente, se sentó junto a ella, saco un pañuelo y se lo puso enfrente para que lo viera y lo tomara.

Ella al ver el pañuelo, volteo a ver a la persona que se lo ofrecía, al ver a Ranma se levanto rápido y se dispuso a irse pero Ranma era mas rápido que ella, así que la tomo gentilmente de la mano para que no se fuera y sin soltarla la obligo a sentarse.

"Bueno… Shampoo no me dejo acabar de hacerte la pregunta… te la puedo preguntar ahora???"

"Como quieras" le contesto muy fríamente viendo hacia otro lado.

"Pero veme a los ojos …por favor" le hizo la petición tomándola de la barbilla para que lo viera.

"Bueno ahí voy …suspiro Akane quisieras ser mi novia?" como jitomate; lo ultimo lo dijo casi en un suspiro.

"…." Akane se había puesto igual de roja que Ranma pero ella completamente sin habla.

"Ok… no te preocupes…no te obligo" y acabando de decir esto se levanto rapidísimo y empezó a correr para alejarse de Akane.

Afortunadamente Akane reacciono rápido.

"RANMA!!!...RANMA!!!!...SI!!!...SI QUIERO!!!!"

Ranma se quedo estático, volteo sonriendo, mientras Akane corría para alcanzarlo. Cuando lo alcanzo, Ranma la tomo de la cintura, abrazándola y ambos se dieron un tierno beso.

"Oye no te enojas si te digo algo" le pregunto Ranma, al fin se habían dejado de besar aunque seguían muy abrazados.

"Depende" le dijo muy sonriente con una mirada juguetona.

"Akane por favor" también sonriente pero con ojos de suplica.

"Claro que si"

"Y si fingimos si seguimos sin agradarnos…."

"….para que no nos molesten nuestros padres y los de la escuela"

"Si… estas de acuerdo??"

"Mmmjj… claro pero no quiero que se e sigan insinuando tus otras prometidas ok??" lo vio con una mirada muy seria.

"Juro que no les haré caso, pero recuerda que si te digo marimacho y todo eso es por que estamos con gente y no lo digo adrede, bueno si lo digo adrede pero….AAHHH tu me entiendes" un poco desesperado por que se estaba haciendo un trabalenguas.

"Claro que te entiendo, mi amor" dándole un tierno beso en la mejilla.

Ranma se sonrojo muchísimo, no tanto por el beso, sino escuchar que Akane le había dicho mi amor. Akane se sonrojaba mucho cuando Ranma la veía o le decía algo, ya que no era normal para ella que la persona que mas amaba le dijera que la amaba por igual.

"¿Por qué te sonrojas Ranma??" le dijo ligeramente sonrojada.

"Es que no estoy acostumbrado a que me digas mi amor …mi amor" lo ultimo se lo dijo con una mirada súper picarona que hizo que Akane se sonrojara como lo había hecho Ranma.

"…."

"Ahora por que te sonrojas, mi amor??"

"Por que tampoco estoy acostumbrada a que me digas mi amor"

"Prefieres que te diga marimacho??" apretándola mas hacía su cuerpo por si quería replicarle no pudiera moverse.

"RANMA!!!" tratando de zafarse de él para darle un zape.

"Era broma mi amor… te prometí que no te iba a molestar entre nosotros y pienso cumplirlo mi amor"

"Mas te vale" un poco sonrojada con una sonrisa picarona.

"¿Quieres que nos vayamos a sentar debajo de ese árbol??" le propuso Ranma después de darle un beso.

"Si… si quieres"

Caminaron un par de metros y se sentaron a los pies de un árbol, bien abrazados. Ranma estaba muy pensativo y Akane estaba observando como se iban acercando unos pajaritos conforme tomaban confianza.

Después de un rato Akane se dio cuenta de que Ranma estaba demasiado callado.

"En qué piensas??"

"En ti" dándole un dulce beso en la frente.

"Ranma… ya en serio… en que piensas??"

"Mmm… en cuanto tiempo vamos a poder lograr que nuestros padres no se den cuenta de lo nuestro"

"¿Por qué??" Akane no entendía.

"Por que si se enteran inmediatamente nos van a querer casar"

"Tienes razón!!... ósea que no vamos a poder estar juntos después de clases!!... ya se!! Le decimos a nuestros padres que mis entrenamientos de voleibol se van a alargar y que tu me vas a esperar hasta que salga para que yo no me venga sola" sugirió muy entusiasmada.

"Perfecto" dándole otro beso.

"Oye que hora es??"

"Las 4: 25… por??" viendo su reloj.

"Ahh!!... Kasumi me pidió que llegara temprano para que le ayudara a hacer la cena"

"¿La cena??"

"Si… vamos todavía hay tiempo"

"Tengo la excusa perfecta"

"Para que podamos quedarnos otro rato juntos"

"Cual??"

"Que te sentiste mal y tuvimos que detenernos en el parque para que reposaras"

"… bueno me parece bien"

Y siguieron sentados a la sombra el árbol, de vez en cuando se daban uno que otro beso, por eso no se dieron cuenta de que alguien los había estado observando desde un buen rato.

**Continuara…**


	2. El Descubrimiento

**Amor 1/2**

**CAPITULO 2 ****El Descubrimiento**

Y siguieron sentados a la sombra el árbol, de vez en cuando se daban uno que otro beso, por eso no se dieron cuenta de que alguien los había estado observando desde un buen rato.

Desde los arbustos una chica de cabello corto color castaño estaba pensando //voy a ganar mucho dinero con este par//

Después de un rato Akane le volvió a preguntar la hora a Ranma y resulto que había pasado una hora y ya eran las 5:30.

"Ay!! No!! Ranma ahora si tenemos que irnos… no voy a alcanzar a Kasumi" ella lo había tomado de la mano empezó a correr.

"Ya no tiene caso que corras" le dijo al mismo tiempo que se detenía "Recuerda que Kasumi acostumbra a cocinar temprano, lo mas tarde que ha empezado a cocinar son las 4:30… mejor nos vamos mas lento y así seguimos juntos un poco mas" abrazándola, para caminar él detrás de ella.

La chica de los arbustos, al ver que la pareja ya se iba, salio de ellos sin que la vieran, se les acerco y cuando estuvo a un metro de ellos.

"Son 5 00 yenes diarios si quieren que no diga nada a la familia"

Ranma y Akane se detuvieron en seco, en menos de un segundo de ir abrazados quedaron a un metro de distancia.

"De… de que hablas???, Nabiki" le pregunto Akane con un tono nervioso en la voz.

"De que ustedes dos … son novios"

"Yo no seria novio de una marimacho!!"

"Y yo de un afeminado como él!!" siguiéndole la corriente a Ranma.

"Ay, por favor, los he estando observando mas de hora y cuarto, y no estaban precisamente peleándose, yo los vi bastante acaramelados"

"Nos estuviste espiando??" le pregunto Akane bastante indignada.

"Yo solo pasaba por aquí y se me hizo raro verlos TAN juntos"

"No puedo creer que nos espiaras"

"Entonces lo confirmas hermanita… son 550 yenes por no decirle a la familia"

"Pero habías dicho 500, no 550 yenes" replicándole

"Ok…600 yenes"

"Pe…" Ranma le tapo la boca para no darle pie a Nabiki de subirles mas el precio.

"De acuerdo Nabiki, 600 yenes" contesto Ranma quitándole la mano de la boca a Akane.

"Bien, son por adelantado… pero antes deben cerrar el trato dándose un beso en la boca enfrente de mi"

"NABIKI!!!" Akane seguía replicando por que le daba pena que su hermana la viera besarse con Ranma.

Mientras tanto Ranma afirmo sin que lo viera Akane. La toma de la barbilla y le roba un beso. Al principio se quedo quieta y muy sorprendida, después de un segundo, sin recordar que su hermana los estaba presente, le empezó a corresponder el beso apasionado, que era el que mas le gustaba a los dos. En lo mas candente del beso, Nabiki los interrumpió.

"Bien, eso fue todo, Kasumi ha de estar terminando de cocinar… ah si, mi dinero" tendiéndoles la mano para que le pagaran, con una gran sonrisa en la cara.

Ranma suspiro, metió la mano en el bolsillo de su pantalón, saco 6,000 yenes y se los dio a Nabiki.

"Es un placer hacer negocios con ustedes" les dijo contando el dinero.

"Mas te vale no decirle a nadie, Nabiki" Akane le dijo con cara de pocos amigos.

"Yo también te quiero hermanita… nos vemos en la casa… adiosito… ah y si quieren que saque a la familia de la casa, me avisan para subirle 200 yenes a la cuota" sonrío malévolamente.

Nabiki ya se iba cuando Ranma le dijo "Te pagamos en el colegio, ok?"

"¿Por qué?'" le pregunto Nabiki sacándose de onda por un momento.

"Para que la familia no sospeche"

"Ok" yéndose a la casa , por lo que llego primero.

Cuando Ranma y Akane llegaron al Dojo Tendo se pusieron de acuerdo para darle una excusa a la familia.

"Tu sígueme la corriente…. Forcejea un poco y di Ranma ya bájame!!"

"Pero…¿Cómo?... Ranma no entiendo"

"Tu solo actúa, amor…" le dijo dándole un beso.

Entonces, sin avisarle ni nada, la toma en brazos y la mete en la casa. Antes de entrar se escucha:

"Ranma ya bájame!!!… Ya me siento mejor!!!...Bájame!!!"Ranma con el pie abrió la puerta y entro con la chica en brazos.

"Que paso?!?... Ranma por que traes así a Akane??" le pregunto Kasumi preocupada.

"Nada, no paso nada, Ranma BAJAME!!!"

"No pienso bajarte a menos de que sea en tu cama" le contesto con un tono terminante.

"¿Qué tiene Akane?... Ranma?" le pregunto Nabiki muy interesada.

"Se sintió mal camino hacia acá, nos detuvimos un rato en el parque, cuando me dijo que ya se sentía bien nos pusimos en marcha y a medio camino se desmayo, No voy a dejar que me asuste así" les contó quitándose los zapatos para entrar a la casa.

"Ranma tenias que hablar!!"

"Ranma hiciste muy bien en decírnoslo" le agradeció Kasumi.

"Hija talvez sea una descompensación o algo así!!"

"Talvez le están regresando los sincopes que tenía de chica" sugirió Kasumi.

"No tengo nada y para que dejen de preocuparse voy a quedarme mas tiempo a los entrenamientos de voleibol, para que me llegue mas oxigeno al cerebro con el ejercicio… RANMA YA BAJAME!!"

"Bueno, esta bien, pero en tu cama"

"Yo voy a acabar la comida"

Kasumi se fue a la cocina, Henma siguió jugando ajedrez con Soun, Nabiki les dedico una sonrisa malévola y se puso a ver la televisión, Ranma subió lentamente las escaleras sonriéndole a su novia. Ya arriba Akane abrió la puerta de su dormitorio, la cual Ranma cierra con el pie ya que entran. Akane cierra con seguro la puerta y le dice que ya no es necesario que la siga cargando, pero él le contesta que es feliz de tenerla en sus brazos.

"Ay mi amor, que tierno eres" le dijo dándole un beso muy tierno.

Ranma la llevo hasta su cama, la deposito en ella y siguieron besándose; él se encontraba sentado en la orilla y ella mas hacia el centro. Conforme profundizaban el beso, la situación se ponía cada vez mas candente.

Ranma se estaba excitando demasiado y pronto ya no podría contenerse de hacer algo mas, que besarla. Ella, al igual que él, estaba sintiendo muchísimas cosas nuevas; sentía una presión muy fuerte en el pecho, se le acababa muy rápido el oxigeno y no podía pensar otra cosa que besar al amor de su vida.

Ranma había pasado por tal punto de excitación, que fue subiendo sus manos desde la cintura de Akane hasta los pechos de ella, por lo cual ella soltó un pequeño gemido, y los empezó a masajear en círculos de una forma lenta y muy erótica, pero al sentir como se endurecían ante el contacto con sus manos, decidió que la blusa del uniforme estaba estorbando en su camino.

Siguió besándola con muchísima pasión, mientras desabotonaba el estorbo de blusa que Akane traía puesta. Ella, por el momento, estaba extasiada y disfrutando las caricias de su amado Ranma. Él le quito la blusa y empezó a desabrochar el precioso sujetador de encajes blancos que usaba la chica. Al haberle quitado el sujetador, Akane sintió fresco, por lo cual se le endurecieron todavía mas.

Por un momento, Ranma se quedo observando el precioso busto que poseía la chica, la perfecta redondez de aquellos montes, lo hermosos que se veían erectos, por lo que Akane se sonrojo muchísimo, ya que nadie la había observado jamás con tanto embelesamiento y mucho menos desnuda de esa parte.

Ranma no resistió mas y empezó a saborearlos, a lo que Akane dio un gemido un poco mas audible.

"…Ranma……mi amor……nos pueden descubrir…." Le dijo entre suspiros y leves gemidos sin recibir respuesta.

Ranma seguía degustando aquellos montes aterciopelados como el durazno, pero su miembro le pedía salir a gritos, ya que cada vez estaba mas erecto; por lo que decidió recostar a Akane en la cama y él se puso encima de ella para sentir un contacto con la intimidad de ella. Akane al sentir la erección de Ranma en su entrepierna, le entro una lujuria inexplicable, por lo que lo volteo para quedar ella encima y le quito los pantalones y cuando le iba a quitar los bóxers...

"YA ESTA LISTA LA CENA!!!!....RANMA BAJA A AKANE PARA QUE CENE CON NOSOTROS!!!"

Los dos al oír esto dieron un respingo del susto, y se empezaron a vestir muy rápido, no fuera que alguien decidiera subir y los descubriera en una situación poco usual entre ellos dos.

Akane bajo en brazos de Ranma, al igual que habían subido, fingiendo que discutían.

"¿Ahora por que pelean?" le pregunto Nabiki para tratar de meterlos en problemas.

"Por que esta testaruda no entiende que no voy a dejar que me espante otra vez" le contesto rápidamente para que la familia no sospechara nada.

"NO ME DIGAS TESTARUDA!!!...y ya bájame!!, BÁJAME!!!"

Ranma no dijo palabra hasta que la dejo en su lugar en la mesa.

"Ya te baje, contenta" le dijo cortantemente, sentándose a su lado, en su lugar.

"Espero que les guste!!" les dijo Kasumi sirviendo el ultimo plato y sentándose a la mesa.

"BUEN PROVECHO!!!" dijeron todos al mismo tiempo.

Como siempre Ranma, Henma y el maestro Happosai comían, no, TRAGABAN como cerdos.

"Ranma no comas así, pareces un cerdo" le dijo Akane en tono mandón.

"Go gue guigas gomo gomer!!!" (Traducción: No me digas como comer!!) le dijo en un tono de No molestes.

"Ranma no seas puerco!!"

"Agane degame gomer… en paz" (Traducción: Akane déjame comer…en paz)le dijo tragando el bocado, que tenía en la boca.

Todos terminaron de comer, bastante satisfechos, ya que Kasumi siempre se superaba en cada una de las comidas.

Nabiki se fue a hacer unos deberes, Kasumi siguió con sus obligaciones de ama de casa, Soun y Henma iniciaron un nuevo juego de ajedrez y Ranma llevo a Akane, igual en brazos, al Dojo para que lo viera entrenar el resto de la tarde.

**Continuara…**

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

Perdón por 2 cosas: por tardar tanto en actualizar y por lo corto del capitulo, pero se me fue la inspiración, si son escritores como yo, sabrán lo difícil que es recuperar la inspiración, y si no pues tienen suerte. Por otro lado, a la mejor me quieren matar por como corte cierta situación de cierta pareja, jeje, pero así es la vida y aparte se me hizo muy pronto para que pasen…ciertas jeje cosas.

Otra cosa, lamento decir que sigo sin mucha inspiración, puede que tarde otro tanto en actualizar, perdon otra vez


End file.
